It All Started With One Question Where Are We?
by YahBuddy101
Summary: Mumbo is up to no good not only has he left only Raven to protect Jump but he's taken the rest of the team and my new OC (which I will put up a drawing of ASAP) into the world of Rise of the Guardians. Will North, Sandy, Jack and Tooth be able to fix relationships or make new ones? Read to find out see you late my bros! Warning OOCNESS


HI I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITEN IN A WHILE, I'VE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL. I HAVE A EATING DISORDER AND ME AND MY FAMILY HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIX IT :/ I PUKE AFTER I EAT IT KINDA SUCKS. ANYWAYS I'M OFFICIALLY KILLING OFF MY OLD TEEN TITANS OC MADISON CONNER FIN AND REPLACING HER WITH SCARLET RED OR HER REAL NAME NASH DANIELS AND I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT IN EVERYONE OF MY STORIES ROBIN IS AN ASSHOLE I GUESS IT JUST SUITS HIM XD NOW TO THE STORY! SCARLET WEARS A BLACK PUFFY SHORT DRESS, RED UNDER THE KNEE BOOTS WITH BLACK BUCKLES, A RED CAPE, A BLACK MASK WITH SEE THROUGH LENSES, RED BELOW THE ELBOW GLOVES, RED UTILITY BELT, SHE HAS RED HAIR THAT IS UP IN A PONY TAIL AND HAS NATURAL RED EYES. HER POWERS ARE SHE CAN CONTROL FIRE, ICE, EARTH, ELECTRICITY AND SHADOW.

"Your such an asshole!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Who are you? My mother!"

Arguing could be heard from titans tower as 3 titans cowered behind the couch and the last one in her room. The remaining two was of course Robin and the "rookie" Scarlet.

"As if you don't have one remember!" Robin closed his mouth, he knew he crossed the line. Tears flowed down Scarlet's cheeks. Before she could do anything an all too familiar laugh rang through out the tower "titans say good by to Jump city and hello to a different dimension, before any of the titans could react Scarlet, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were sucked into a portal and left standing in a hallow. Green grass, flowers and egg statues were every where.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THIS NEW WORLD

"Bunny there's someone in your lair!"

"Snowflake it's a warren" the six foot rabbit shot back at Jack Frost. He was currently visiting North with the other guardians, "Lets go!" Tooth sang as she, Jack, North, Sandy and Bunnymund went through a snow globe teleporter.

WITH OUR SUPER HEROS

"Friends where are we?" Starfire asked

"I don't know star" Beast Boy said taking a glance at Scarlet who was currently standing and hugging herself. A giant rabbit jumps out from behind a rock. "Ahhh!" Stars high pitched scream rang out and echoed. "Who are you and what are you doing in my warren?" The rabbit gripped his boomerang and glared at the intruders. "We did not mean to do the intruding my name is Starfire, this is Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Scarlet. We where brought here by a portal cast by one of our villains, Mumbo Jumbo. What is your name? Favourite colour? And can we be the friends?" Star finished with a smile. "Uh- E. Aster Bunnymund, Green and uh sure?" The other guardians came out from behind the rock and started to talk to the teens.

"Scarlet I'm sorr..." Robin started.

Scarlet turned around "You crossed the line you back stabbing, lying, egotistic, self absorbed, traffic light coloured, Bird faced, hair gel filled excuse for a super hero!"

"I said I was sorr..."

"I don't give a flying rats ass! You hypocrite! You brought up my dead mother! Yes I'm just gonna be okay with that!" Scarlet screamed with tears streaming down her face turned on her heel and stormed away. Cyborg shook his head and followed after her. " Stupid Robin and his ego" Scarlet violently wiped her eyes and sat down by a water fall. "Scar! Are you okay?" Cyborgs worried voice rang out. She got up and made Ice statues of Robin. She shot a chunk of earth at the first 'Robin', a blast of fire at the second, a whip made of water cut through the third statue, shadows diced the fourth, and a lightning bolt shattered the last statue. Ice breaking and lighting could be heard by the group of teens and immortals. "I'm going to check what they are doing" Bunny stood up and walked towards the noise. Scarlet was currently making more statues as Bunny sat on a rock and watched her with interest. She stomped on the ground and a small chunk of earth shot up she made a punching motion with her hands and the rock flew into 'Robins' face. Scarlet twisted her body in a spin then forcefully moved her hands forward water split the second statues head in half. Scarlet snapped her fingers and a flame came out of her finger tips she reeled back and pushed her hand forward a fire ball melted the third statue. She made a stop motion with her hands spread out to her left and right and made a slicing motion two shadows came out from the ... Well shadows and diced the fourth statue. Scarlet twirled with two fingers out in front of her she made a cut motion and lightning danced from her hands she shot the bolt at Robins head successfully blowing up his head. "Well now I know not to piss you off" Bunny says while leaning on one leg as he sat on the rock. "Good, I don't think I would like having to murder a rabbit either." Bunny chuckled, "names E. Aster Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny or Aster" Scarlet just laughed " names Scarlet but just call me Nash or Nashville " Scarlet smirked.

WITH RAVEN

"Guys?" Raven just shrugged and put on the wrestling channel and cheered.

FIN... FOR NOW! BUH BUH BUHHHHH

Teaser chapter! I will finish I promise! I swear! Just don't know when lol! Missed writing and all that jazz love you guys review what you want to happen or any couples I bet you've already seen my fort couple Bunny/OC ^_^


End file.
